the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Asbjørg Fjelde
Asbjørg Fjelde (born November 26th 1996) is a Norwegian girl who goes to Genesiscide College. She is very contented and loves a good laugh, in addition to having strong loyalty towards those she cares about. She graduated from Colham High School, and lived in Gunpoop before moving to Hungria in 2012, where she lives next door to Colham High School teacher Eric Nordahl. She is training to be a character designer for video games; she is currently designing characters for Edvard Andersson's upcoming RPG The Island's Sword. She first appeared in the episode Harry Smith's Disastrous Date, in which she is seen at Ristorante di Dundundun with her also-Norwegian boyfriend Morten Larsen. The two have known each other for five years and she works as a messenger in his gang The Hovedpersons. Their relationship has grown very strong, and in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists, they are revealed to be married in the future and have a daughter known as Hildebjørg Larsen. She also lives with her mother Annbjørg Fjelde and her father Bjørn Fjelde. She had a strong hatred towards Morten's arch enemies Ärnesti Jukanpoika and Maarjo Mägi; she helped him to tie them up in Morten Larsen's Fury, and he later shot them. She additionally aided Morten and Edvard in discovering Steve Campbell's secret of being a notorious thief who murdered Alex Duncan. In the episode Genesiscide College's Field Trip, Asbjørg helped Morten's cousins out of a RustTrucket 4000, which crashed from Edvard steering it away from Morten who was too injured to escape. Patrick McCrae and Tom McFarlane aided her with this; all three rescuers were injured and sent to Dundundun Eastern Infirmary for some time. She naturally has blonde hair, however she dyed it brown on Morten's request in February 2015. She preferred her hair being brown, however she has let it become blond again. Asbjørg has good physical abilities in addition to being smart and rather skilled at mathematics. In college, she is very well behaved. She is considered very attractive and is also known for having large breasts. Harry Smith and David Marshall used to flirt with her; she often replied "Hahaha! Be jealous of my handsome lad!". David also has a bikini picture of her hanging in his room; he believes that if Morten ever finds this out, he will beat him up before chucking him into the ocean. Report card * Behaviour - A * Maths - B * PE - B * Smartness - B Overall grade - B+ Appearances Season 2 *Harry Smith's Disastrous Date Season 3 *Screw You, Harry Smith! (appears in a flashback Harry Smith has) Season 4 *Harry Smith Watches King Pooey Season 5 *Harry Smith's Boxing Match *Colham College's Disastrous Bus Ride *Harry Smith Rules Volcanus (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 6 *Daniel May's New Waifu *Morten Larsen's Cousins (sends a text message to Morten Larsen) *Morten Larsen's Coffee Addiction *Yuko Hataya Gets Arrested *Harry Smith's Meditation *Harry Smith's Accidental Discovery *Harry Smith and Friends' Battle *Harry Smith and the Ice Cream Dream (appears but has no lines) Season 7 *Harry Smith Ruins a Sleepover *Fiona Rivers Gets Expelled *Happy Birthday, Harry Smith! *Daniel May's Return to College Season 8 *Annabella Nylund's Birthday Party *Colham College Burns Down *Harry Smith in Deep Trouble (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 9 *Harry Smith's Pool Party *Happy Birthday, Morten Larsen! Season 10 *Happy Birthday, Asbjørg Fjelde! *Happy Birthday, Zoe Kennedy! *The Black Foot Gang Rules OK! (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith's Snowball Fight Season 11 *Harry Smith Celebrates Valentine's Day *Harry Smith's Train (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 12 *Edvard Andersson's Appointment Season 13 *Morten Larsen's Fury Season 14 *Harry Smith and the Arcade's Dark Secret *Genesiscide College's Field Trip *Morten Larsen's Athenian Abduction Season 15 *Edvard Andersson's Computer Disaster Video game appearances Asbjørg plays roles towards the end of The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. She is one of several characters Ärnesti Jukanpoika throws into a time machine made by Blair Cameron, getting sent to the conformist-run future which is under Queen Narciss' rule. A giant winking face emoji swallows her along with Patrick McCrae, although the other protagonists did not see her get eaten. Ärnesti also told Asbjørg that Morten is trapped in the future too, so she teams up with Patrick and The Black Foot Gang to rescue him. This turns out successful. Quotes *"You're my everything, Morten!" - appears in various episodes **crying* "Morten, are you alright?" - appears in various episodes Category:Characters of Nordic descent Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Genesiscide College students Category:Protagonists Category:Common Love Interests